Photoanodes are used in a variety of applications such as solar fuel generators. Photoanodes include a light absorber that absorbs light such that an electron-hole pair is excited within the light absorber. The holes are transported to surface of the light absorber where they can react with a component of the environment in which the photoanode is placed. However, photoanodes are often used in a basic environment. For instance, photoanodes used to oxidize water in solar fuel generators are often in a basic or strongly basic environment during operation of the solar fuel generator. This environment can damage and/or corrodes the semiconductor included in the photoanode. As a result, there is a need for photoanodes that can tolerate the oxidative conditions in which photoanodes are used.